DESCRIPTION: (Investigator's Abstract) In this project, static modular and dynamic time-delay feedforward neural networks will be developed. EEG recordings previously acquired and interpreted will be used to train, test and evaluate these networks. A cost-efficient, automated computer-based system will then be designed based on the developed classifier for real-time clinical use.